Monster High Kids
by Xiao Pai
Summary: Welcome to Monster Elementary, home to the li'l siblings of our favorite ghouls. They may be just kids, but everything's interesting when you've got Freddie Stein and the gang hanging around! Homework, crushes, Foundation Day and more, at Monster Elementary it's never a bore! Updates are made when I feel like it.
1. Ep 001: Literally Falling Apart

_**NUMBUH 6.13 PROUDLY PRESENTS...**_

_**A MONSTER HIGH FANFICTION...**_

* * *

><p><em>M-O-N-S-T-E-R,<em>

_Monsters, monsters, yes we are!_

_Hey, Freddie's got me fallin' apart,_

_Oh, Draculawrence's stealin' my heart,_

_Claws Wolf, you can make me howl at the moon (Awoo!)_

_Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon._

_Seth De Nile, you're so beguile,_

_Even though you act so vile!_

_Euryale's got stone cold style!_

_These are my boos, my skeleton crew,_

_A little strange, but so are you!_

_Don't you want to be a monster too?_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 001: (Literally) Falling Apart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Stein Household, 7:20 A.M.~<strong>

_BZZT!_

"YEOW!" A green skinned girl jumped out of bed, clearly shocked. When I mean shocked, I mean both surprised and got shocked by electricity. You get my drift, don't you?

The girl, having recovered from the initial shock, slipped her feet into her slippers and headed for the bathroom, with a few glittering white rats scurrying around her feet. The rats – or the Glitterati, as the girl called them – looked curiously as the girl shut the door to the bathroom, blocking their view of her. Suddenly, the girl came back out, and the Glitterati chattered as they saw that the girl had put on her face.

This girl was Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein and his bride. The teenaged ghoul looked happy today as she smiled at the trotting animal heading for her.

"Hey there, Watzit!" Frankie greeted, kneeling down and petting the puppy... er... dragon, I mean cat, I mean, oh, WHO CARES!

The supposed puppy purred happily, its eyes closed in momentary enjoyment. Frankie laughed, before standing up again and checking the Monster High calendar hanging on her wall. Where her finger pointed, it read, 'My 16th Birthday!', making Frankie's grin wider.

"It's my birthday today! Happy 16th birthday to me!" The girl clapped her hands together, when one of them fell off. Laughing, she reattached it before going towards the door and heading upstairs, with a delighted Watzit trotting after her.

_Nothing could go wrong today, _Frankie thought gleefully as she twisted the doorknob to the first floor, her black and white hair flowing behind her, and her nightgown trailing on the stairs. _Today's _my _day._

However, assumptions like that are dangerous, and almost always never right. This was the case as Frankie opened the door. She literally fell apart at the mess she saw in front of her.

Candy wrappers were littered everywhere, with a few comic books strewn on the mechanical devices Frankie's dad worked on in his spare time. A few school books and notebooks and other stationery were scattered in a corner, alongside a black backpack with Frankie's Skullette as the lock. And to top it off, there were papers _everywhere._

"What in the world..." Frankie muttered, picking up the litter and disposing of them in the nearest trashcan. "Did a tornado just pass through here or what?"

Watzit barked confusedly, and the monster girl had to smile. He looked as clueless as she did. Her mint green hand petted Watzit's head affectionately. "I don't know either, boy."

"YEAH!" A voice shouted from the living room. It was unfamiliar, and it made Frankie curious. Who was it?

Watzit's eyes twinkled, and it made Frankie suspicious. Her blue and green eyes narrowed at Watzit. "Watzit..."

The dog barked before running towards the living room, making Frankie huff as she chased after the dog. She paused, however, to toss a few more candy wrappers into the wastebasket, before taking a left and seeing a young boy.

Frankie blinked, thinking that she was seeing an illusion.

He was still there.

The girl blinked again.

He was _still _there.

It wasn't a dream, then.

"Oh yeah, baby!" The boy whooped, doing an impromptu victory dance on the sofa, letting Frankie see that he had been playing a video game.

Frankie quivered as her father came up to her. He had been watching the boy play, and had just noticed Frankie come into the living room.

"Good morning, Frankie, and happy birthday!" He kissed Frankie on the forehead, which made the girl lighten up a bit. But just a bit.

"Who... who's that?" She asked, her finger pointed to the still-dancing boy.

Her father turned his blank gaze to him, and then let out a low chuckle. "Oh, him? Frankie, meet your brother, Frederick."

At the mention of his name, Freddie stopped, his equally mismatched eyes glaring ferociously at his father. "It's _Freddie!_" He snapped.

"Frederick Stein, do _not _talk to your father that way!" Their mother chastised as she came into the living room. She tut-tutted at Frankie's nightgown. "Frankie, dear, haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

The girl blinked. Again. "Uh... no?"

Their mother sighed. "Freddie, this is your older sister Frankie. Frankie, this is your younger brother, Freddie."

"My... younger... brother?" The words sounded weird to her, but not foreign. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she eyed Freddie.

He looked similar to her, with the mismatched blue and green eyes, only in the opposite sockets, and more Asian looking, and the black parts of his hair were blacker than their father's fountain pen ink. His skin was also mint green, and adorned with stitches, and screwed into the sides of his neck were two bolts. However, what he was wearing completely set off Frankie.

In a nutshell, Freddie was wearing a light gray t-shirt with the Frankenstein Skullette on the middle, with a black thunderbolt passing through the back. A short-sleeved black jacket covered most of the t-shirt's grayness, however, and he wore dark gray jeans with a long black thunderbolt on either side of them. His sneakers were black and white.

"You've... got weird... fashion sense..." Frankie said slowly, still cautious.

Freddie looked down before shrugging at Frankie. "I like black." As he shrugged, his whole arm fell off, which made him freeze momentarily before he picked it up and reattached it to his body.

There was silence before Freddie whistled. "Awkward silence..."

At this, Frankie stifled a snicker. Her mother's eyes turned their gaze towards her, and finally, she burst out laughing. Soon afterwards, Freddie started laughing as well.

Their parents looked at each other oddly, before shaking their heads. "Kids nowadays, hard to get." Their father muttered.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Ep 002: Fanged Menace

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_

_Monsters, monsters, yes we are!_

_Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,_

_Draculawrence's stealing my heart,_

_Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)_

_Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon._

_Seth De Nile, you so beguile,_

_Even though you act so vile!_

_Euryale's got stone cold style!_

_These are my boos, my skeleton crew,_

_A little strange but so are you!_

_Don't you wanna be a monster too?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 002: Fanged Menace<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, where are you going to study?" Frankie asked Freddie as they rounded the corridor of Monster High's halls, heading towards her locker. Her books were held tight to her chest, while her brother's bag bounced as he walked.<p>

Freddie's green eye winked. "I think you'll find out."

"What are you talking abou- oh." The girl stopped short in front of her locker, reading a poster tacked up in front of it. " 'Monster Elementary, now constructed for your ghastly pleasure!' Huh. I didn't see it."

Her brother pointed outside a nearby window. There, they saw the looming building of Monster Elementary, where a few ghoul kids ran around, playing on the lawns, while others had nothing to do, and were simply sitting around.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the lights went out in the hallway. Freddie and Frankie blinked, before stumbling around in the dark, bumping into people.

"Frankie, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Draculaura!" Frankie greeted, fumbling with the lock on her locker, which she had now located. "Why are all the lights out?"

In the gloom, the two could see Draculaura's fangs glint white. "It must've been my little brother. He _loves _causing trouble." Her pink eyes glowered at the ceiling. "And on his first day at school too!"

"He sounds like someone I'd like." Freddie commented, before bumping his head into Clawdeen's locker. He saw stars for a few minutes, before shaking his head and looking straight ahead. Then, suddenly, a boy's head popped out in the darkness, hiss face showing because a flashlight was pointed at him, giving it an eerie glow. Fangs glinted from the boy's mouth.

"Boo." He said.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Frankie and Freddie screamed. Well, Freddie shouted. Frankie screamed. Or maybe it could be classified as shrieking. Oh well.

Draculaura, however, was not amused. "Stop messing around with the lights, Draculawrence! Turn them back on right now!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, Miss Bossy." The boy grumbled, before turning on the lights by pressing a nearby switch.

The pink themed vampire girl sighed before turning to Frankie and her brother. "Frankie, Frankie's brother… what's your name?"

"Freddie." Freddie replied.

"Frederick." Frankie said.

Draculaura looked confused. "Which one of those is the real one?"

"_Freddie_ is my _nickname._ Frederick is my real name." Freddie grumbled. "Call me Freddie, please."

"Alright. Frankie, Freddie, this is _my _brother… Draculawrence." Said vampire grinned at the two siblings with a hungry look. His fangs were shown, making Frankie shudder and Freddie blink.

If Draculaura loved pink, then Draculawrence loved red. The vampire boy had pale skin, and bright red eyes in contrast. His pitch black hair was streaked with red the way Draculaura's was streaked with pink, and he also seemed to have an overbite, considering the fact that his fangs still showed even when he closed his mouth.

He was wearing a red t-shirt inside, with his own Dracula Skullette, and over that a black vest with a polo shirt's button-thingy… or something… He wore a black belt, and his pants were as dark as the night sky. His rubber shoes were red with white highlights.

"Does your brother have a thing for red?" Frankie asked Draculaura.

The vampire shrugged. "Guess he does."

"Hi, I'm Frederick Stein, but you can call me Freddie." Freddie grinned before offering a hand.

Draculawrence grinned right back. "I'm Draculawrence, son of Count Dracula, younger brother of Draculaura, Prince of Vampires, and lover of blo-"

"Don't say it!" Draculaura warned.

"-od." Draculawrence finished.

At the mention of the word, Draculaura fainted into Frankie's arms. The girl tried to wake the vegetarian vampire as Draculawrence bit back a snort of laughter.

"Why does your sister faint when she hears 'the word'?" Freddie asked curiously.

Draculawrence explained, "Big sis is vegetarian, but I'm not, which she wants to change. She makes me eat those disgusting broccoli sprouts for _breakfast_!" At this he blanched.

"Eugh. Disgusting." Freddie made a face.

"I know right? One time, I heard from Ula-D that…"

Frankie's eye twitched as Draculaura finally came to. She was also listening to the conversation, and, frankly, she wasn't liking where it was going.

The pink eyed (as in pink eyed, not the sickness pinkeye) vampire blinked. "What are our brothers talking about?"

"Oh, nothing of importance!" Frankie smiled, before realizing that there was a cold hand on her shoulder. Trembling, she turned around, and nearly shrieked out loud when she realized it was Draculawrence, looking scarier than usual.

"HAHAHA! SHE FELL FOR IT!" The two boys laughed as Frankie fumed before shouting, "You two are _so _dead!"

The two partners in crime looked at each other for a second before ultimately declaring together, "Scramming!" and running away, laughing as Frankie chased them. Draculaura blinked again, before shrugging and pulling out her iCoffin. "Maybe Clawd texted me..."


	3. Ep 003: Bandaged Stress Ball

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 003: Bandaged Stress Ball<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the bell rang in Monster High, making Frankie skid to a stop. "Oh no! Classes are starting!"<p>

"Huh?" Draculawrence skidded to a stop, making Freddie bump into him. The two elementary age monsters fell to the ground in a heap, the seams in Freddie's right arm unraveling, making his arm fall off.

Freddie grinned sheepishly, reattaching it. "What do we do now? Frankie and Draculaura are at class…"

"Er, I suggest we get a move on to Monster Elementary." Draculawrence jabbed a thumb at the neighboring school just as the bell rang. The two boys looked at each other slowly before running for their undead lives.

Freddie cursed. "We're live veggies!"

"Don't you mean dead mea- oh." Draculawrence looked annoyed as they ran towards their school, panting. "I just walked _right _into that one."

The son of Frankenstein's Monster grinned as they jumped up the stairs and pushed open the doors. "You did. Man, and I thought you wouldn't fall for it."

"Pffft." Draculawrence blew a raspberry at Freddie before turning around, only to fall backwards as something taller than him blocked his way. "What the bloody hell?" Freddie tripped over Draculawrence, sprawling over him as he looked up at the boy that stood in front of them.

"What the bloody hell yourself," The boy muttered, staring down at them. His hair was black, with brown streaks and gold highlights, which complimented his tan skin and calculating light blue eyes. Appearance-wise, he looked to be at least half a head taller than both Draculawrence and Freddie, and his torso and arms were wrapped up in bandages. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with gold trim, a black belt, black pants, and black rubber shoes, with a few bandages wrapped around his left pants leg.

Freddie jumped up first, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, hi! I'm Frederick Stein, but you can call me Freddie! This is Draculawrence, so what's your name?"

"Hmm…" The boy looked the two of them up and down as Draculawrence stood up, brushing off the dirt on his clothes. Finally, he held out a hand that was oddly devoid of bandages. "I'm Seth De Nile, little brother of Cleo and Nefera De Nile."

Draculawrence's eyes glinted. "_You're _Cleo's little bro? _Fangtastic!_"

"Why, have you heard about me?" Seth looked baffled before seeing something on Draculawrence's neck that sealed the deal. It wasn't visible if you weren't looking for it; a red mark on his skin that looked oddly like a small heart. "… You're the vampire's little brother, aren't you?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "He-llo, Captain Obvious. Draculaura, Draculawrence, get the picture?"

Seth's eyes shrunk into slits, and for a few seconds, Freddie thought he saw the bandages on his arms move on its own accord. Then, slowly, the bandages fell slack again, and his pupils returned to their original size as he chanted, "Calm down, Seth, they're just pointing out your mistakes…"

"I think he saw the birthmark." Draculawrence mumbled, tugging on the collar of his jacket to show Freddie the small heart. "Me and Draculaura have the same birthmark, only hers is under her eye and mine is on my neck."

Freddie blinked. "Why of all things did it have to be a heart?"

"In case you didn't know," Seth said, crossing his arms. "The two vampire siblings share a birthday, but Draculawrence is at least 500 years younger or something. Am I right, or am I right?"

Draculawrence fought the urge to chuckle. "Actually, 400 years. And yeah, me and big sis share the same birthday. However, our family always celebrate mine on July 6 instead, which is…" He ticked off the months on his fingers. "… five months later."

"Why?" Freddie looked confused as he tugged on a hand seam.

The vampire rose an eyebrow. "Don't tell me your big sis Frankie didn't tell you about the Valentine dilemma they had last year."

"Uh no."

Seth facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by an idiot and his smart-aleck friend."

"I'm surrounded by an idiot and a fancy-schmancy pishposh prince." Draculawrence countered.

Seth's pupils dilated again, and his bandages rose higher this time, only for something to hit him on the back of his head, knocking him forward and crashing into Draculawrence and Freddie. His bandages slackened once more as he sat up and turned around to pick the offending object.

"… A stress ball…" A small grin crossed Seth's face. "A bandaged stress ball… THANKS GERALD!" He yelled to someone across the hall. Draculawrence and Freddie couldn't see who it was, but they assumed that this 'Gerald' was Seth's best friend if he could hit him on the back of the head with a stress ball and not get a flaming Egyptian prince in return.

Draculawrence sat up. "A friend of yours?"

"Let's just say our sisters share a history together." Seth mumbled, squeezing the stress ball repeatedly. "I feel better now…"

Draculawrence flashed his fangs. "Well, guys, I hate to be the happiness crusher, but the bell just rang and we're exactly five minutes late!" He pointed to a clock in the hallway, which said 'You're late, get to class!'

"Oh snap." The trio stood up shakily before running towards their first class, Home Ick.


	4. Ep 004: A Puffball Named Claws

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 004: A Puffball Named Claws<strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon you guys, I think Home Ick's in this room!" Seth said, pushing open a door, only to crash into the floor because Draculawrence and Freddie ran into him from behind. They fell to the ground in a tangled heap.<p>

The teacher looked down at them. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Stein, Mr. Draculawrence, Mr. De Nile. Take a seat, and I'll introduce myself again."

The rest of the class stared as Freddie, Draculawrence and Seth took the only remaining seats in the classroom. Seth sat next to a blue-haired zombie boy wearing glasses, while Draculawrence swaggered over to a seat next to a werewolf boy. Freddie sat on the other seat on the other side of the werewolf.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Stein." Freddie introduced himself to the werewolf.

The boy cocked his head. "Do you happen to be related to Frankie Stein?"

"Um, yes? She's my older sister." Freddie blinked his mismatched eyes.

He grinned. "Great! My name's Claws Wolf! I'm the youngest Wolf sibling next to Howleen Wolf!" He was a brown furred werewolf, with glowing amber eyes. He was wearing purple jacket with a hoodie, and black pants with belts around the pants legs. His shoes were purple, and he was also wearing purple gauntlets on his paws. A brown tail flicked happily from a hole in the back of his pants.

"He-ey, forgetting about me already?" Draculawrence asked, pointing to himself. "I'm Draculawrence, and I'm _not _a vegan vampire!"

Claws grinned, showing very sharp canines. "High-five,manster!" He high-fived Draculawrence.

"Ahem." The woman in front stared sternly at the two boys, making them sink in their seats as she continued, "As I have said before, my name is Ms. Yukio Na, and I will be your Home Ick teacher for the rest of the school year. Once you reach Monster High, you will be taught by Miss Kindergrubber- yes, Draculawrence?"

Draculawrence put down his hand. "Miss Na, big sis says that Miss Kindergrubber's really strict and mean. Is that true?"

"No. She's just a perfectionist, that's all." Miss Na tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear as she looked at each student. "Now, as our first activity, we will be making screamhetti and eyeballs." She stopped to allow the students to cheer before continuing. "As I appreciate creativity, each group will be allowed to create their own special twist to screamheatti."

Freddie perked up. "Did she say group?"

"E-yuuuuup." Claws grinned.

Miss Na added, "I will give grades based on originality and taste, but don't let any of them near me before it's done cooking, or else I might freeze them with my breath." As she spoke, Seth and the zombie he was sitting with stood up and headed towards a cabinet. "Seth and Gerald will distribute the ingredients, and I have made sure that each table for each group has cooking materials."

"So, this means we're groupies, right?" Freddie asked naively.

Claws flashed a thumb up at him. "For the rest of the year, at the very least. Now c'mon, I've got a great idea to spruce up our screamhetti…

* * *

><p><strong>-Ten Minutes Later-<strong>

* * *

><p>Miss Na facepalmed.<p>

The classroom was a disaster area, but at least they all finished their screamhetti.

Well, all of them except for one group…

"Draculawrence!" Freddie coughed through the black smoke of their… _concoction._ "Are you sure this is supposed to happen?"

The vampire replied, "I dunno!"

"WHAT?" Claws demanded, clawing feebly at the table. The black smoke was obscuring everyone's line of vision. "How can you _not _know? You're holding the recipe book!"

Draculawrence hissed, "I'm not holding it, Freddie is!"

"I dropped it in the pot!" Freddie whimpered.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room shouted, incredulous.

Draculawrence pushed down Claws to tackle Freddie to the ground, pinning him. "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO THROW IT INTO THE POT, DOOFUS?"

"CLAWS TOLD ME TO!" Freddie kicked Draculawrence in the stomach before standing up and looking in Seth's direction. "Seth, you heard him, right?"

Seth's voice sounded hoarse. "I think I heard him. Did you hear him, Gerald?"

"Uuuuuuh. **(I couldn't really decipher it, but he did speak something.)**" The groan came from the zombie boy beside him.

Claws hollered, "TAKE COVER! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

The whole class ducked under their tables as the pot rattled and shook before exploding into a mass of slimy green goo and flying pieces of fettucini, macaroni, and angel hair pasta. It splattered against every solid object in the room except for the students and their teacher. The room was not safe, but everyone else was still safe.

"Is it safe?" A normie girl whispered timidly, peeking her head from behind her desk.

The others slowly rose to examine the damage. Miss Na lifted an angel hair from her desk and flung it into the trash can. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Miss Na." The class chorused.

Freddie started sparking. A girl near the back made her hair burst into flames, cheering, "Whoa! Indoor fireworks!"

"AAGH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Claws yelped, scrambling over Draculawrence, who whined in protest and put him back in place. The werewolf paled under his fur as Freddie's sparks touched his fur, shocking him considerably and making his fur rise. Everyone watched as Freddie continued to spark while apologizing repeatedly, until he finally stopped, and…

Claws glared at Freddie. "I hate you. I really, really do."

"Ooops." Freddie hid a snicker behind his hand. "Sorry, Claws."

Because of Freddie's sparks, Claws had now become a fluffy fuzzball, the only thing recognizable his face and the annoyed look on it. Freddie burst into laughter as Claws tried to pat down the fur, only to have it puff up more. Draculawrence bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh, while Seth was already on the floor, laughing his guts out. Finally, the whole class started laughing.

Miss Na waved her hand. "I'll clean up this mess later. Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>"You're fun, Claws." Draculawrence laughed as Claws emerged from the bathroom, soaking wet but puffball no more. "Let's hang out some more."<p>

Claws glanced at Freddie. "No more sparking while I'm around, got it buster?"

"Cross my bolts, hope to live, stick a tombstone in my eye." Freddie recited, tracing a cross over his bolts before raising a finger, closing his eye, and poking it.

The werewolf boy smiled as Seth came along with Gerald. "Deal. Now c'mon, I think we've got Dead Languages before recess."


	5. Ep 005: Two Ice the Charm

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 005: Two-Ice the Charm<strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at Monster Elementary (we did a freaking time skip), so the new group of friends, Freddie Stein (falling apart every other minute), Draculawrence (cracking bloody jokes every second), Claws (avoiding Freddie's spark attacks), Seth (who had destroyed his stress ball after dealing with the jokes) and Gerald (supplying stress balls from his pocket), were headed for the cafeteria to dish out on many things that they noticed during Dead Languages.<p>

"Didja see the look on Kappa-sensei's face when I said to go dump the water on his head in the lake?" Draculawrence chortled as he took a bite out of his sandwich. I'd rather not describe its contents because I'm weak of heart.

Claws inched away again when Freddie sparked. "Draculawrence, Kappa-sensei gave you detention. Why are you so happy about it?"

"Uhhhh." Gerald groaned, which translated to,** "Seth, stop shattering your stress balls."**

The mummy boy sighed. "Sorry, Gerald. I'm just so… _unsettled _about getting into trouble on the first day, despite both of my sisters being… well, I'm not gonna explain."

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria quieted, making the boys look around, confused at the sudden silence. Draculawrence was about to cheekily comment on it when suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria averted their gazes, staring down at their food. Seth was about to raise his voice and ask what in the name of Ra and all the other Egyptian gods whose names he didn't bother to know was going on when suddenly, the room turned cold.

Really cold.

"I still don't understand why I have to control my powers, Ar-tiee!" A girl whined, her voice ringing with a slight accent, and suddenly the temperature dropped again.

Draculawrence shivered. "Brrrr. This is cold, even for me."

A boy's voice soon replied, "Ava, calm down. I know you love your powers, but big sister Abbey says we've gotta stop freezing everything – and everyone – we touch because we're angry!"

"It's the Bominable twins!"Claws yelped before ducking under their table. Everyone at their table looked down to stare at him, shivering like a little mouse.

Freddie looked at him. "Why are you shivering?"

"The Bominable twins – especially Ava – are scary when they're mad!" Claws squeaked. "And when they're mad, their ice powers get out of control!"

The son of Frankenstein scoffed. "That's nuts and bolts. I bet they're just-" He looked up, and his mismatched eyes widened. "-peachy…"

The first person who came in was a boy, with slicked back white hair that was streaked with different shades of pink and blue, but mostly blue, contrasting with his pale blue skin. Wearing a dark blue parka with white fur lining over a darker blue t-shirt and black slacks, he looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Sharp blue-violet eyes were looking around the cafeteria, apparently aggravated by something or someone as he stomped in, grumbling. His boots - blue with white fur lining it - made no noise as he said, "Ava, come on! Stop whining!"

"I am not whining!" And then, Freddie sparked. A lot. Draculawrence scooted away from him as he did fireworks worthy of their own night show as the girl – Ava, he assumed – entered the cafeteria.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Compared to her brother's, her lilac eyes were wider and more child-like, the left one being covered by the long white bangs that hung in front of her face. Pink and light blue streaked across her hair, but pink seemed to be more dominant.

Around her neck was a dark blue choker, with a crystalline pendant hanging on it, and she was wearing a sleeveless pale blue top – trimmed with white fur on every edge. The top stopped five inches below her chest, before going down and restarting at her pale blue skirt trimmed with white fur. Around her arms and legs were fuzzy white arm and leg warmers, and her shoes were white. Snow was falling around her and her brother for some reason.

Gerald took one look at Freddie and uttered, "Nnnnnnuuuuugghhhh," which probably meant, "**Are you OK?"**

"I-I'm fine!" Freddie stammered as the boy – Artie – turned his gaze to their table. With a toothy grin – and I mean toothy (he had two small tusks) – he approached, sliding next to Seth, who only shivered at the cold and requested his warm water bottle from Gerald, who drew it out of his other pocket.

Artie cocked his head. "Hi, I'm Arthur Bominable. Call me Artie or Arthur, doesn't matter."

"Uh, hi? I'm Draculawrence?" Draculawrence ventured slowly.

The white haired boy smiled and nodded, making most of the cafeteria relax as everything else went back to normal. He motioned for his twin sister to come sit, which she did, sliding next to Freddie, who sparked and sweated.

Ava sulked as Artie explained, "This is my twin sister, Ava Bominable. Don't mind her, she's just sulky cause big sister Abbey won't let us use our powers a lot."

"I am _not _pouty!" Ava growled. Her right hand was aimed to slam down on the bench seat of the table, but however, it hit Freddie's hand. The boy sparked again, and Ava hissed, swatting him away. "Get away from me!"

Freddie flinched, shrinking away as a hailstorm started around Ava. Most of the cafeteria evacuated, leaving their table to be the only one with people still in it. Grouchily, Ava ground her teeth, and raised a hand, ready to launch something – probably her freeze powers.

"Ava..." The girl raised her gaze from the stitched up boy to look at the bandaged boy. Seth looked back at her, a stoic look on his face. She bit her lip, hesitant, before finally sighing and putting down her hand, sitting back down. Freddie sighed in relief, at least, until the girl gripped his shoulders, staring into his eyes with determination.

"You got lucky this time, guy." She gritted out. "Next time, I won't be so merciful."

Freddie gulped in response, but inside, his 'heart' – in all honesty, I don't know if Freddie actually had a heart – started to thump wildly.

Draculawrence only grinned madly. "Soooo, who wants some of my sandwich?"


	6. Ep 006: Petrify My Heart

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 006: Petrify My Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the second day of school for our little monster kids. So far, we've all been introduced to the one and only Frederick "Freddie" Stein, firecracker extraordinaire, and little brother of Miss Frankie Stein. We've also met Draculawrence, the fang-tastic jokester, and the mischievous little brother of the lovely Draculaura. And Claws Wolf, the self-proclaimed 'cool' one of the band and one of Clawdeen Wolf's little brothers. For some reason, he has a certain affinity for purple, gauntlets, and hoodies, and usually avoids Freddie when he's around Ava.<p>

Seth De Nile is their resident rich kid, but he ain't just a spoiled brat, nosiree. Unlike his sisters, Sethy-boy is at least a bit kinder to his peers (even though he considers himself above everyone else except perhaps his main group). He also seems to share a strong bond with young Gerald. And we have Gerald Yelps, admittedly the smartest among all of them like his older sister, Ghoulia. His pockets seem to contain most of Seth's things – and for some reason an unlimited supply of stress balls that Seth keeps shattering – and only a fraction of it holds his things, namely a pen, paper, and an iCoffin that Ghoulia let him have. Incapable of speech, our zombie friend just moans to say what he wants, and is admittedly a bit more impulsive than most when it comes to Seth.

Arthur "Artie" Bominable is the elder Bominable twin, the only brother of Abbey Bominable, and is the more level-headed one of the two. Usually acting as the 'Daddy' to the others, Artie's got much more aggresiveness than you think. Ava Bominable, ironically, is the more hot-headed ghoul. Stubborn to a fault, she always persists that she is the right one, even though most of her decisions just steer them all into trouble.

Now that that's over with, let's get back on track, shall we?

Free period, hooray! The kids are glad to be away from all the classes and homework to do for just an hour, and so are spending their time circling the school grounds.

"BOO!" Draculawrence exclaimed, popping out from above the group. His legs were wrapped around a pipe up above. They were currently exploring the archives – for no reason whatsoever – and were currently incapable of _not _screaming when something suddenly popped out.

Freddie sparked. "Draculawrence! Stop it!"

"Geez, you sound like Draculaura..." The vampire grumbled, descending back to the floor. Muttering profanities, he walked alongside them as the place grew darker and darker, the only light source they had dimming to a flicker.

Seth glanced at Gerald, who was toying with his flashlight's switch. "Gerald, the batteries are dead, aren't they?"

"Mm-hmmm." He moaned solemnly. Just then, the lights flickered, then finally dimmed, encasing the group of children in pure darkness. Slowly, they huddled together, with Gerald pointing his batteries at Freddie's bolts, just in case it could juice it up a bit.

Ava mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have gone with you guys. I could've hung out with Spenser, or Samantha, but noooo, I just _had _to come with you idiots."

"Ssssh, don't worry, Daddy Artie's here." Artie said jokingly, to lighten the mood.

Seth rolled his eyes, but then realized they couldn't see it, so he stated, "That joke's funnier when my sisters say it. They say 'Mummy's here' when they try to make me laugh."

"That's so corny," Claws grumbled. "I feel like a sardine."

Suddenly, without warning, the torches along the archives lit up, startling them all into screams of terror, even Ava. A shadow walked along the wall, slowly approaching them, making them all shiver as Claws yelped, "It's the Archive Monster! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Archive Monster?" The voice was unmistakeably feminine. The group parted and watched as a girl stepped forward, a hood hiding her face. Head cocked to the side, it was obvious she looked confused as she walked closer. "I've been in here yesterday, and I haven't seen any 'Archive Monsters' as of late. You sure you aren't pulling my sunglasses?"

Freddie sparked, and immediately Claws withdrew. "Sunglasses? You wear sunglasses in this darkness?"

"I have to." Two hands reached up to take off the hood, and pulled it back, revealing a pale skinned girl with wide green eyes. Well, at least, they thought her eyes were green; they were hidden behind a pair of red sunglasses. "My family can turn people to stone with just one look."

Claws said, "You're a Gorgon, aren't you?"

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" She discarded the cloak to reveal a poufy sleeved black dress, trimmed with red ribbons and black lace. Black Mary Janes and a pair of knee high white socks completed her look. On first glance, her hair appeared to be a golden yellow, tipped with green and tied up by a gaudy red bow. However, upon closer inspection – by Draculawrence – they were actually sleeping snakes that just woke up, hissing in their direction.

"I'm Euryale Gorgon, but big brother just calls me Eury." The girl waved weakly, a smile crossing her face.

Suddenly, time stopped. At least, time stopped for Draculawrence. For him, it felt like everyone else had disappeared, and the only ones there were him and Euryale, staring into each other's eyes. And then, they stepped closer to each other, and their faces neared, and... and...

"He-lloooo? Earth to Draculawrence?" Freddie waved a hand in front of the vampire's face. What you just read was actually Draculawrence's imagination running. Currently, he was drooling, imagining it, while his friends only snickered, groaned, slapped their foreheads, and apologized to Eury, who only giggled nervously.

Claws glanced at her. "Normally he isn't like this..."

"Oh, it's alright..." Eury smiled, before giggling. "Sometimes I'm like that too!"


	7. Ep 007: Box Number Five

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 007: Box Number Five<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Ava whined.<p>

Eury tipped her sunglasses at the girl, and they all shivered as they saw a rim of green; her eyes. Luckily, they all averted their gazes soon after, and she sighed. "I'm bringing you guys here to show you what I found underneath the school!"

"What is it, then?" Seth asked crossly, dusting off his arms. Gerald only rolled his eyes; the dust would gather up again soon after.

The gorgon looked back at them as they descended the archives. "According to my extensive research-"

"You mean your _brother's _extensive research." Freddie pointed out.

Eury hissed angrily. "According to _our _extensive research, we've discovered that Monster Elementary is built similarly to Monster High, which means that the corridors, archives and catacombs are built in the same places as their counterparts."

"So Deuce hangs out in the archives?" Artie asked.

Eury shook her head. "No. He only goes down there to check on his first pet."

There was silence for a few moments as they continued to pass through the archives. The atmosphere grew darker, and Gerald had to switch on his flashlight to full power just so they could see where they were going. Drops of water that hit the floor echoed throughout the hallway, giving the monsters the shivers as Eury finally reached a door.

"We're here," She stated, pushing it open. "The catacombs of Monster Elementary."

Well, if it were the catacombs, it sure didn't look like it. It just looked similar to an opera house, complete with rows and rows of seats, and boxes lined up on the walls. A large stage was set up at one side, complete with velvet curtains, and in front of that, was an orchestra pit. An unlit chandelier hung above it all.

Draculawrence looked on in awe. "Whooaaaaaaaa." Then, as an afterthought, he yelled out, "COOOOOOOOL!"

"Draculawrence!" The group hissed at him.

Suddenly, everything lit up. The chandelier lit up, and, in an orderly manner, the candles lining the catacombs all lit up, scaring the 'scare' out of all of them. The lights revealed the finery that had bedecked the catacombs, and the statues.

"Now look what you did!" Eury chided him. "You might scare him away!"

"Scare who away?" Freddie asked. Suddenly, someone burst into song as a reply.

"_**Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, s**__**haring in my triumph!"**_

Freddie was struck silent as Ava replied in song as well. _**"Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me." **_Eury looked on with approval as Ava continued to sing, _**"Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master."**_

Silence.

Then...

"What the bolt was that about, Ava?" Freddie exploded, feeling something tugging at his bolts. He could only infer that this was... jealousy? He shook his head before adding, "You don't even know who you were singing to!"

Ava shook her head slowly, as if waking from a dream. "Oh, but I know. Eury told me."

"Then who is it then?" Claws asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Eury gazed at the fifth box, then pointed. "Monster Elementary's Angel of Music."

The group gazed to where Euryale pointed, and saw a shadowy figure standing there, his face hidden by a cape. Then, he lowered the cape, and blinked when he saw Eury. Something glinted, and with that, he disappeared into the velvet curtains of Box Five. No one saw where he went to for a moment, and then, they saw him approaching briskly, from another bunch of curtains.

"Don't be afraid, Ericson." Eury said gently, when the boy had hung back hesitantly upon seeing the rest of the group. "Freddie and the others won't hurt you."

The boy – Ericson – stared, before stepping forward hesitantly, revealing his attire. The boy's skin was purple, and his eyes were lavender. The left part of his face was covered by half a black mask, with white swirling patterns that resembled the wisps of smoke candles left behind. His hair was black, and slicked back by what could possibly be hair gel.

His clothing consisted of a black suit, complete with white undershirt and white bow tie. He looked fit to be a groom, or a best man at a wedding. Attached to his collar was a long flowing black cape, held in place by a white treble clef. His shoes were, strangely enough, a pair of sneakers with white notes dotting them.

"Guys," Eury began, facing her friends. "This is Ericson. You guys know Operetta, right?"

How wouldn't they? Operetta was a friend of their older siblings. Freddie and Draculawrence looked at each other, while Claws only shrank back as Seth took the lead, speaking with clenched fists, "You're Operetta's little brother, aren't you?"

"_**Calm yourself, fool, I will not harm you," **_Ericson sang in a low baritone. _**"I am Ericson, her brother."**_

Now Seth was fizzing. "FOOL?!"

Eury blocked the fuming Egyptian's way, speaking for the boy. "Look, Ericson doesn't mean you guys harm, OK? He's never spoken a single word before; he's only sang 'em all!"

"Uuugggh?" **(Really?) **Gerald was interested.

Ava only nodded, dazed.

Ericson looked at Draculawrence. _**"The girl speaks the truth, I sing, not speak them; please bear with me, I beseech you."**_

"OK, I guess I can tolerate that." Draculawrence shrugged, then turned to the others. "Well guys, whaddaya think?"

Claws only nodded before ducking behind Freddie again, shivering, while Freddie only sighed and nodded, albeit a bit resentfully; he had noticed the way Ava and Euryale were fawning over Ericson. Apparently the vampire boy hadn't noticed yet. Seth only harrumphed and nodded briskly, while Gerald shrugged. Arthur smiled.

The boy's face instantly brightened up. _**"Then can I call all of you my friends?"**_

"Sure, Ericson... Phantom!" Ava smiled at him brightly and winked, making Freddie's insides wreak havoc on his mind. "Mind if we called you Phantom instead? I mean, your dad was the Phantom of the Opera, and it's kinda hard saying Ericson all the time... and I don't think you want to be called Eric, now do you?"

Ericson – Phantom – smiled. _**"It is alright with me, dear Ava. I think I'll get used to Phantom."**_

_DEAR. AVA?! _Freddie seethed inwardly as they all traipsed back upstairs. Phantom glanced back, and yelled in song, _**"Melody, my pet, please take care of things!"**_

"_**Of course, my dear master!" **_Everyone blinked as a parrot swooped in and perched on a nearby unlit candlestick, singing in response to Phantom. She waved, and, hesitantly, everyone waved back before leaving for the outside world.


	8. Ep 008: Flowers Of Evil

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 008: Flowers of Evil<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRIIIIIIIIIIING!<em>

The school bell's rings echoed throughout the whole building, signaling the beginning of lunch time. Monsters poured out into the hallways, chattering among themselves excitedly. One monster, in particular, a certain Claws Wolf, was practically blazing like Heather Burns as he ran towards the cafearteria, his tongue lolling out.

"Oof!"

He tripped, bumping into someone on the way. Both of them collapsed to the ground as the rest of the school cleared out into the cafearteria, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway. The werewolf growled, rubbing the back of his head, as he retorted, "Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Claws melted inside as he heard a squeaky feminine voice reply to him nervously. He looked at her, and nearly fell over.

Pretty sky blue eyes gazed at him pitifully, framed by long black hair and bangs streaked with yellow. Some sort of tattoo – a swirling black line – looked to be painted beside her left eye. The hair was kept out of her eyes by a red headband, with a yellow bow nestled on one side, with a skull snugly resting on the knot. Her skin was pale; it was highlighted by the white blouse with poufy sleeves she wore. The sleeves had yellow trim, and under her collar was a yellow tie. Her skirt, reaching up to mid thigh, was yellow with red trim, and she wore knee high socks and white Mary Janes like Eury. However, she was a normie. At Monster Elementary. Which was stranger than strange, and Claws knew strange.

Her voice was like a wind chime. Gentle, it rang through Claws's ears as she spoke softly, "I-I'm sorry if I b-blocked you from the c-cafearteria... i-it'll never h-happen again."

The werewolf paused to think. "I guess... I guess it's alright. What's your name? I'm Claws Wolf."

"I-I'm..." The girl was about to reply when her gaze flickered to the Music Room. She flinched when she heard loud music booming from behind the Music Room's doors. "I... I gotta go!" She turned heel, and ran away, leaving her fallen books behind. Claws was left in the dust, staring at her.

He blinked.

Upon realizing that the girl was gone – without her things – he sighed, kneeling down to pick them all up. However, he paused upon seeing the title of one of the books scattered on the floor. He read it out loud to himself. "_Les Fleurs du Mal._"

"The Flowers... of Evil?" He wondered out loud, before shaking his head and picking it up.

* * *

><p>"YOU READ?!" Freddie yelped.<p>

Claws blinked, then glanced at the book the normie girl had left behind on the table. _Les Fleurs du Mal_ was spread open, on page 66, Chapter Six. No, if you just went on Google now and saw the one written by Charles Baudelaire, then this isn't it. This is a different book; it's actual FICTION, not POETRY.s "Yeah, I read, so what?"

"Dude, who are you and what have you done with Claws Wolf?" Draculawrence leaned over the table and poked Claws with a fork. Repeatedly, might I add.

Claws waved him away. "Guuuuys! Look, I just picked up this book when that normie girl dropped it!"

"What normie girl?" Ava leaned over, interested. "I know a lot of girls in this school now, and I'd definitely know of a normie."

"_**Mayhap he is discussing the girl of fire," **_Phantom suggested, taking a sip from his soda. _**"DJ of all rock music."**_

Claws blinked. "No, she just looked like a big nerd."

"Ugggh. **(Should I feel offended?)**" Gerald asked in an annoyed tone. At this, Seth shook his head. The zombie sighed.

The boy of the Opera blinked. _**"No, I am certain I speak true facts. She is dear DJ Hyde."**_

"Hyde? As in, Holt Hyde?" Suddenly Eury's eyes shone with the type of glimmer only fangirls could have. "As in the hottest guy ever in Monster High history?! EEEEK!"

Freddie face palmed. "The guy with two different personalities?"

"With both dating your older sister?" Draculawrence added with relish.

The son of Frankenstein shot him a dirty look. "Pffft, yeah, I guess that too."

"Careful, Clawsie," Artie reached over the table and stabbed a chunk of burger from Freddie's plate before biting into it. "You might end up like Freddo's big sister!"

Claws only sweat dropped. "Riiiight... I'm gonna go look for normie girl."

"Did the thought that DJ Hyde is also the normie even _pass _his mind?" Seth asked incredulously. Gerald shook his head at this, and the Egyptian sighed, massaging his temples. "No wonder my sister easily gets pissed off by his sister..."


	9. Ep 009: Getting Along Quite Swimmingly

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 009: Just Getting On Quite Swimmingly<strong>

* * *

><p>"I HATE WATER!"<p>

Phantom tugged on his collar irritatedly. He and the rest of the Monster Elementary students had been trying – and failing – for five whole minutes to get Seth to dive into the water. Today was a day meant mainly for swimming in PD – Physical Deaducation – so that meant everyone in their batch was to swim at least once today.

"_**Just get in the water, Seth!" **_He yelled-sang, nearly speaking the last part in frustration.

"WATER IS ICKY! WATER IS WET!" The mummy boy whined, clinging to the diving board for dear life. Gerald was sitting on the diving board next to him, trying to coax him to dive with a sapphire.

Eury clawed at her hair in anger. The snakes hissed as she demanded, "Seth, dang it, get in the water! You're not gonna die if you dive in the water!"

"NONONONONO!" Seth yelled, his voice shattering the glass windows of the pool area and the glass of orange juice in Artie's hand.

Phantom only sighed. This situation looked hopeless... unless...

Suddenly... "COWABUNGA, DRONGOS!"

Seth suddenly found himself flying above the swimming pool, _not _holding on to the diving board for dear life. Then, his body angled straight down, and he screamed as he fell at lightning speed towards the water, with someone diving alongside him.

_SPLASH!_

Seth opened one blue eye, and found himself in a watery wonderland. Monster High's swimming pool was like any other, but Monster Elementary's was more or less more than that. Instead of just plain cement, there seemed to be aquatic plants – including some sort of plant that looked like grass – and fishes living on the bottom. And – weirdly enough – he could breath. But it was probably because his head was surrounded by a big air bubble.

"Well now, aren'tcha gonna say something?" Seth gave a start, turning around to meet the speaker, who had been the one to drag him along in that person's dive. But he was caught by surprise when he found two people floating behind him, and not one. He focused on the boy first.

For starters, his hair was blonde. Messy, and tainted with blue streaks, but some of it was covered by a headcap that seemed to match his skin – or rather, his _scale _- color, which was blue. Fin like appendages stuck out of the headcap, and on his arms and legs as well. His eyes were a nice shade of lime green. He appeared to be wearing a blue shirt and black swimming trunks with blue edges, and – Seth noted – between his toes and fingers were webbing.

The girl, on the other hand, was an aquatic green in scale coloration. Her hair looked like a normie's dreadlocks, but hers was actually a bunch of long things similar to an octopus's tentacles designed to look like dreadlocks, and her eyes were, strangely enough, a paler than pale shade of blue. She was wearing only a blue swimsuit with a skirt and bubble designs on it. On the sides of her neck were slits that identified her as someone with gills.

"Oi mate!" The boy asked again. "You look loike you've seen Jack Sparrow!"

Seth shook out of his reverie. "Er, sorry. Do I know you?"

"Course not!" He replied cheerfully. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet! Oi'm Nestor Blue, an' this is moi best mate, Fin Webber!"

"Hi." Fin gave Seth a small smile before it faded away again. "It's Finabella, actually, but everyone just calls me Fin."

Seth was at a loss for words. "Er, I... I'm Seth De Nile-"

"Croikey!" Suddenly Nestor was shaking Seth's hand rapidly underwater. "Oi'm pleased ta meet the li'l bro of Cleo an' Nef'ra De Noile!"

"You know my sisters?" The mummy boy asked.

Fin rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows about the De Niles."

"Wot Fin said!" Nestor said cheerfully. "Now c'mon, oi bet yer mates are dyin' ta see ya again!" He and Fin led Seth upwards, their heads breaking through the barrier between fresh air and water.

"Seth!" Suddenly the Egyptian was lifted up into the air without his consent by his small group of friends. It was mainly Claws though – the guy had enough strength to lift his older brother Clawd with a little help from Howleen or Clawdeen.

Gerald knelt by his friend. "Nngggh? **(Are you OK?)**" The zombie asked, handing him the sapphire he had been coaxing him with a few minutes ago.

"Uh, I'm fine, Gerald..." Seth murmured, taking the sapphire and passing it back and forth with his hands. "Did... did any of you guys see Nestor and Fin?"

Draculawrence was confused. "Who now?"

"Oi think he meant us." Nestor waved from the pool. "Oi'm Nestor, an' this is Fin."

Artie blinked. "Oh yeah! I saw you guys hanging around the fountain a few days ago! You were the guys pelting everyone with water balloons!"

"YOU GOT MY BITEOLOGY HOMEWORK WET!" Ava snarled.

Phantom added, _**"You both made me send my cape to the dry cleaners."**_

"Oh! Well, sorry?" Nestor said sheepishly.


	10. Ep 010: Radio of Hearts

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters, monsters, yes we are!**

**Hey, Freddie's got me falling apart,**

**Draculawrence's stealing my heart,**

**Claws Wolf, you are making me howl at the moon (Awoo!)**

**Nestor, you're the finest shark in this lagoon.**

**Seth De Nile, you so beguile,**

**Even though you act so vile!**

**Euryale's got stone cold style!**

**These are my boos, my skeleton crew,**

**A little strange but so are you!**

**Don't you wanna be a monster too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep. 010: Radio of Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p>Claws looked around the school grounds, noting that it was oddly quiet and reserved, for free period, anyway. His shoes treaded the grass silently as he walked around, hoping to see the normie girl sitting somewhere around. Up until now, he still hadn't returned her book, and he was hoping – man, that's a lot of hoping – that she'd turn up somewhere.<p>

He hated the library, and if she was in there, well... Claws wasn't suicidal. Much to his luck, however, he spotted a flaming haired girl sitting underneath a tree nearby. And, judging from the loud sounds coming from her, she was playing some music. He jogged over.

"Hey."

The girl looked up, and Claws noticed that there was a guitar in her arms. Spread out on the grass was a music book, with at least two bars filled with notes, and the others blank. She had blue skin, and ruby red eyes framed by straight cut hair that blinked quite inquisitively at him. Her hair was mainly red, but upon nearing the ends it melted into orange, then yellow, making it look ablaze. Her clothing seemed to consist of nothing more than a black tank top, a red jacket patterned with flames, a short red skirt edged with a flame design, and knee high red boots. In her hair, there was a large red bow with long trailing ribbons in a jagged pattern. Beside her, there was a

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to just stand there and look like an idiot or are you going to tell me what you want?"

Claws shook his head wildly. There was something really familiar about her... "Um, uh, I was just wondering... if you saw a normie?"

"Nope," She shook her head. "No normies 'round these parts. I'm Haylee Hyde, you?"

The werewolf sat down next to her. "Um, I'm Claws Wolf. You related to Holt Hyde?"

"Uh, no duh, Sherlock." Haylee rolled her eyes as she set down her guitar and turned up the music whilst closing her music book. "Don't tell me, you're one of Clawdeen's many littermates, am I right, or am I right?"

Now it was his turn to shoot back. "No duh, Sherlock."

"Hey!" She protested before they both laughed. "That's my line, genius!"

"Now it's mine!" Before Haylee could react, Claws got on his knees and reached over the radio to tickle the girl, making her scream in retaliation and giggle as his paws poked and prodded her sides, neck and knees. However, as he did so, he accidentally turned off the radio, shutting off the loud music. Haylee shuddered, and for a moment, Claws couldn't see anything except an orange glow. Then, he blinked. Fast.

In Haylee's place was the normie girl.

The girl shrieked, kicking him in the stomach. Claws gave a loud grunt as the wind was knocked out of him, making him fall backwards as she scrambled to her feet, face red. _Man, that girl's got one heck of a kick..._

"What was I doing?" She demanded. The last time they had met, her voice was timid, and she stammered frequently. Now, her voice was firm; angry, Claws didn't answer immediately, she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. "WHAT DID I DO WHILE I WAS OUT?!"

Claws struggled, but the girl had an iron grip. Finally, he replied, "Look, normie-"

"My name's Jeanelle!" She cut in.

The Wolf groaned. "Fine, _Jeanelle,_ I just came here looking for you so I could return your book. Then I found this girl called Haylee Hyde and we became friends and when I turned her music off she disappeared and..." Suddenly it all sank in. "... _you took her place."_

_**The boy of the Opera blinked. "No, I am certain I speak true facts. She is dear DJ Hyde."**_

"_**Hyde? As in, Holt Hyde?" Suddenly Eury's eyes shone with the type of glimmer only fangirls could have. "As in the hottest guy ever in Monster High history?! EEEEK!"**_

_**Freddie face palmed. "The guy with two different personalities?"**_

"_**With both dating your older sister?" Draculawrence added with relish.**_

_**The son of Frankenstein shot him a dirty look. "Pffft, yeah, I guess that too."**_

"_**Careful, Clawsie," Artie reached over the table and stabbed a chunk of burger from Freddie's plate before biting into it. "You might end up like Freddo's big sister!"**_

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Claws muttered to himself. "You're Jackson Jekyll's little sister, aren't you?!"

Jeanelle gave him a look which clearly said, 'oh-gee-you-haven't-guessed-it-yet-haven't-you'.

"Which means..." He pointed a claw dramatically in her direction. "_You're _Haylee Hyde as well!"

Jeanelle blinked. "... your point?"

"..." The werewolf stared at Jeanelle oddly. "Wait, you _knew?!_"

The human let go of his collar, sitting back down on the grass and knocking the batteries out of the radio. She sighed, and tucked her legs underneath her as she replied, "How wouldn't I? If Jackson turns into Holt, that would mean that it might happen to me too. I mean, we are too closely related to not share a lot of things."

"Uh..." Claws was at a loss for words. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion before remembering why he was looking for her. "Oh yeah... here's your book back, Jeanelle."

Jeanelle took back _Les Fleurs du Mal_ from him. "Thanks, Claws. I thought I'd never get it back in time..." She smiled genuinely at him, and for some reason, it made his stomach butterflies flutter around like they were hyped up on sugar.

Claws pinched himself as Jeanelle stood up, brushing off the dust and examining the radio. "I suppose Haylee'll need this later..." She picked up the batteries, tucking it inside her pocket, before picking up the radio itself and looking at Claws once more. "I guess I'll be seeing you again, Claws."

"Y-yeah... s-see ya..." Claws stammered.

Jeanelle cocked her head, amused, as a small smile crossed her face. "You know... sometimes I share Haylee's thoughts and feelings too... and I think I agree with her for once about you..."

"About... me?" The werewolf blinked.

The girl nodded. "Yes... I agree with her about you. We both think you're, well..." She giggled slightly. "...cute..."

"M-me?" Claws felt faint. If this was what Draculawrence and Freddie felt around Ava and Eury, then let the moon save him now; he was ready to die happy. A goofy smile crossed his face as Jeanelle said, "Alright, goodbye for now, Claws."

"Bye, Jeanellleeeeee..." Claws said dreamily, waving.

Jeanelle smiled – dear God, didn't her face hurt yet? – and waved a bit as well before turning and heading back towards the school. The school's front doors shut closed just as the bell rang, signaling the end of free period. Monsters whose sixth period was free time started pouring out, and soon Claws found himself entering the school himself to head to his next class.

"Hi Claws." He looked back, seeing Freddie trailing along behind him. "Did you return it?"

Claws nodded. "Yeah... I returned it."


End file.
